Talk:Crocodile
Question I used Charm animal on a stupid flamingo and now I want it gone but i can't get rid of the flamingo due to the fact that I'm not a ranger...one of my heroes is and she has the pet(Acolyte jin), how do i change it?? :Hate to say it, but it appears your heros are stuck with the first pet you charm. If you get one you don't want, you're out of luck. Simply change your secondary to ranger, equip charm amimal, and see a tamer. Problem solved.--68.192.188.142 17:47, 7 November 2006 (CST) Picture wtf, that is the smallest darkest picture i've ever seen!Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:52, 3 November 2006 (CST) :I've seen worse, for example this one. ;) -- 07:46, 8 November 2006 (CST) Editing info Some muppet replaced the standard page with a badly written walk-through on how to charm one of these. Be on that look out for this in future, and be ready to revert pages like that ASAP. This one was left for a couple of days before being fixed back to normal.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.142.2.184 ( ) }. :We're constantly "on that look out", monitoring recent changes. A minor article being left in bad shape for a few days may easily go unnoticed, especially since everybody is very busy making edits and creating new stuff since the recent release of Nightfall. Bear witth us, and feel free to help patroling. :) -- 07:46, 8 November 2006 (CST) Just a note on my edit, in case anyone wonders: There were crocodiles AND hippos during the Nightfall preview, so the croc was not "originally supposed to be the Pygmy Hippopotamus". Anet just used crocs to replace the hippo spawns. --Player01 12:53, 6 January 2007 (CST) Can't tame elder crocs? I have approached the mobs that spawn by the elder crocs and they turn red when you get within a certain proximity. They aren't tamed by the hekets they're red and are "invalid targets" Cowboysoultaker 22:41, 30 December 2006 (CST) I cant seem to charm one either. :There's a group of Hekets that has an uncharmed Elder crocodile when you zone in from Vehtendi Valley to Forum Highlands; I think if you flag your heroes over there (with a very defensive set of hero/hench) and then run over, you may be able to cap it out from under them. I'm going to try it and see if it works. --Eudas 10:56, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::After a few tries, I don't think this will work. Their AI is a beastmaster build, and the hero/hench AI tries to spam its skills whenever possible. Since the hekets have pet builds, they try to spam their skills, but can't, because most of them require a pet. therefore, one of the few skills available to them to spam is Charm Animal. therefore, even if you flag hero/hench ahead to engage and distract the mobs, the fact of the matter is that one of their first actions when you come into draw distance is going to be to start using their skills -- which means you can't get there fast enough to charm it out from under them. they are already right there, and they will always win. --Eudas 11:22, 29 July 2007 (CDT) I just saw a whole horde of Elder Crocs in Asura territory... Forgot the exact area sry. :They're in Verdant Cascades, little to the North of Umbral Grotto. Race the norn guy Umbral, then when you get to the area with all the moas, keep going north...you come to a pond with like a dozen lvl 15 elder crocs. Dunno if they're charmable or not though. DKS01 03:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::They wouldn't be, they're aggro from the start. Shadyman 23:04, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::So are the lvl 12 lions by The Great Zehtuka, yet they're charmable. DKS01 20:45, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Better not be, I had to go out of my way to the newbie swamps on istan to get my croc....--69.145.194.67 20:50, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Sorry....They are tamable. just got my Pyre one. Elder Croc Article? Should there be another article about Elder Crocodiles, now in Verdant Cascades too? Or should it just be added to the Crocodile page? Currently, the Elder Crocodile page redirects here. They're level 15. :I think it should be added to the Crocodile page. By the way are they tamable? Looks like you can. --Shin 05:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::An Elder Crocodile is just another Crocodile, so just add it in here would be fine. --84.24.206.123 05:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) holy shit thats lots of crocs Cascaes arent charmable anymore Went to get one to add to my menagerie, but couldn't and they had a proffesion. Luckly my Pyre had one already :Do you mean the crocodiles in Verdant Cascades? Those are never charmable, try getting one from Lahtenda Bog. --Macros 18:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Not true, they used to be charmable for quite some time. I believe they were made not charmable in preparation for the introduction of the Menagerie, though. (T/ ) 09:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) i hope this ends up in the right spot, new to this. In VC they were charmable, so i got one on my hero. they removed the ability to charm them to avoid problems with the new charm animal and menagerie